louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blueu22/Chris' Jury Speech
Hi! Let me first say that my speech is going to be harsh, but that my speech doesn't reflect on how I view you outside of this game and don't hate any of you outside of this game. Let's get to it, shall we? I just wanna start off by saying that the three of you being at final tribal is quite possibly the worst final three this season could've had, us as a jury joked about it a week ago saying "what the fuck are we gonna do if those three at the end", so congratulations on none of you having played a game that has left a positive impression on the jury, and the fact that I have to vote for one of you three to win over someone like Sim or Eva or Andrea who truly deserve to be at the end actually disgusts me. Hannah. I actually wanna say that I did enjoy getting to you know this game and my opinion has changed on you from where I once wanted nothing to do with you and thought you were desperate for attention to now I feel a slight connection with you and respect you. However, game wise, as you admitted in your speech, you were barely here. You, in my opinion, did nothing. You didn't talk with anyone, you didn't strategize with anyone, you just followed along with what you were told. You never once had your finger on the pulse of the game, you believed whatever lie was told to you first, and were taken to the end because you never once managed to prove yourself to be a good, threatening player. Now, I understand you are currently in BAR which is more important to you, but that doesn't excuse or warrant a win in this game, and you need to understand that. With all of this being said though, I still might just be forced to vote for you. You managed to earn my respect with the 24 hour endurance challenge, and that one accomplishment might actually be enough in this final 3 to earn my vote and potentially the win. What I need you to do is own your inactivity, own your floater strategy, and own the fact that you did nothing. Making excuses for it is not going to earn you the win or the votes. Tyler. I feel like I don't even know who you are. You were rarely here to talk to, and would go hours without responding to messages sent to you, and when you did respond you were the sketchiest sketch ball to talk to. You never once made me feel comfortable around you, you never once went out of your way to message me in fact I'm pretty sure I had to initiate all of our conversations, and besides trying to put together an alliance in the beginning, I honestly have no fucking clue what you even did this game besides be carried along. From post merge on the only thing you did successfully was use your idol, and even that was because Jake told us you were the one getting the votes, not because of anything you did to get that information, and then you made quite possibly the worst move for yourself by flipping and voting out Elizabeth and then flipping back, like what were you trying to accomplish by doing that?? Putting your fate in Jake's hands for the rest of the game?? The good news for you though Tyler is that people might actually be willing to vote for you. You NEED to explain yourself and fully explain your game. You need to explain why you voted out Elizabeth at final 8, and how your game warrants a win over the other two. Jake ! My friend. My Kariba son. I have a lot to say to you, so let's get to it. Firstly, there is no denying the game you played. You positioned yourself to where you could flip back and forth every round and do what you wanted and get who you want out, strategically you were on top of it. However, that does not excuse your piss poor social game and jury management. This entire merge, I don't think you made a single genuine connection with anyone that wasn't for game related purposes. You were fake as hell to everyone in order to get what you want to happen, and you lied unnecessarily every single round for no reason, further isolating jurors and pissing people off. You sit here at final tribal right now and the jury all knows that you think you have this game locked up. We can read it in your speech we know it based on your actions that you legitimately believe this game is yours at this point. Think again. Not one of us can respect a single thing you did this game. Flipping back and forth every round and burning relationships and isolating jurors is not something to be proud of, and before you say that you had to play this way because of the tribe set ups and because of the preexisting relationships that existed, you didn't. LOYALTY is something you clearly did not care about. You went out of your way to befriend people and be fake to people and use people and then vote them out the very next round. How is that good jury management? How is that playing a good social game? It's not, and to top it all off you sit here and you try to bullshit us about reasons for our eliminations, when we all have been talking and know the truth. You literally act like you weren't trying to flip at final 9 with Eva and vote me out. You sit here and act like it was the other sides doing completely, but I literally know you played a big part in it, and I've known literally SINCE THE NIGHT I GOT VOTED OUT. I gave you MULTIPLE opportunities that night after Eva had told me about what you were doing to come clean, and you didn't, so I had to take matters into my own hands and lie to you saying I was nervous and was going to use my idol so you could back out of that plan and I could keep it for the next round. I didn't just back out of using it like you claim just because, no, I did it because I took matters into my own hands and knew it would get you to cancel the "vote chris out" plan. The only thing I didn't take into account was the fact that there was a third pre-merge tribe as I legitimately believed my idol was the last one in the game. Luckily for me, I passed it to Eva before the deadline in case something went wrong, and she used it correctly the next round to ruin your plans. Don't fucking sit here and act sorry for me and say it wasn't my time to go and I should've used it. Had you been real with me like I was to you, you could've told me all about Nicholas's idol, you could of told me all about their plan to vote me, but no. Instead you were bullshitting me and lying to me even when I knew the tea, and even still weeks fucking later you sit in your speech and rites of passage acting like none of this happened. Pathetic. Jake let's face the facts. You have multiple opportunities in your ROP and speech to own your game, own your terrible social game and own each and every move you made and how it was what you felt was necessary, even if it meant hurting people. You didn't. You tried bullshitting us still. Your game, as much as you think was flawless, is not going to get you a clean sweep win like you think it is. In fact, I don't even think you'll get enough votes to win at this point, because you certainly don't have mine. Jury management is important, and how you made each and every one of us feel on our way out of the game has a lasting impact, and that's the beauty of Survivor. Someone like Tyler or Hannah who did nothing in game but didn't go out of their way to hurt people unnecessarily will actually win this game over someone who went out of their way to burn bridges and hurt people to get to the top. I like you, Jake, and you 1000% deserved to win Kariba with the game you played there. But here? In Shikoku, with the social game and jury management you have shown to basically ignore? I 1000% think you don't deserve to win, and before you call me or any other jurors "bitter", it has nothing to do with that. Getting me voted out was a great move for you because I didn't want to go to the end with you, but the fact that you haven't owned it and have been bullshitting me, I'm not gonna respect that and you're not gonna get my vote because of that, and almost everyone on this jury feels the same way. Don't even bother writing a long thought out response to this speech acting as if it's going to change my mind, because it's not. I'm sick of how fake you have been acting to win this game, and being fake to me in a jury response isn't going to do anything for you right now. You've left me nothing but disappointed and pissed off to care. I can't wait to see what the other jurors have to say about you three, but I have a feeling it's going to be more of the same of what I'm saying, because we all feel the same way, so enjoy this sneak preview of what's to come. XOXOXOXO Category:Blog posts